


Too Quiet

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Sara can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Quiet

dis: i don't own LOT

Sara walked out of her room, sighing while pulling her hair up in a messy bun to accompany the tank top and yoga pants. She couldn’t sleep. Believe it or not, it was too quiet. Despite Gideon being able to play things on audio while she slept from whitenoise of a fan to the lulling waves of the ocean… It just wasn’t the same. So, on nights like this, she’d walk to the training room and work it out until she was too tired to fight sleep. Upon arriving though, she noticed someone else there. He’d stripped off his shirt but still had on his cargo pants and boots. His hands (which were now pounding the sandbag) were wrapped with tape. He grunted when he saw her, hitting the swinging bag of sand once more before breaking away. He snapped up the towel from the floor and wiped his brow. 

“Blondie.”

“Mick. Can’t sleep?”

“Nope.”

He wasn’t much for words, but neither was she. She just nodded in acknowledgement before finding the tape to wrap her own hands. When she was satisfied she cocked a head to the mat and he debated for only a moment before nodding. Together they faced off, her doing a couple stretches first before bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Me neither.” He dodged two lazy jabs. Countered with a hook which she leaned away from. “Ship is too quiet.”

“I get that,” he said back to her, now on the offense. She grunted when he landed a shot to her shoulder, but he countered with an elbow, making him stumble. “Me? I still share a room with Snart.”

“Thought things were going good with you two.”

“I tolerate him,” countered Mick, his punches now coming faster and harder. Sara punched his side but he grabbed her arm and flipped her. Instead of landing on her back she managed to twist to her feet and flip him over her shoulder. He landed on his back but he rolled to his feet, rolling his shoulders. “Tolerating him and trusting him are two different things. I might not want to kill him anymore but-”

“I get it,” said Sara. “But he cares for you, Mick.”

“Snart and I don’t _care_ ,” he muttered, trying to hit her with a backhand but she ducked and managed a hit to his jaw. He grunted, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” said Sara. 

The words stopped as one tried to outdo the other. Mick, at one point, had her in a hold. When she’d been ready to tap out she kicked her leg up and connected, making his grip loosen before she launched a viscous series of attacks on him. Her knee hit his side and his fist clocked her and both stepped back with a groan, nursing their wounds and breathing hard. 

“Damn, Rory, hate to say this but those Time Masters gave you some moves I don’t remember you having,” said Sara, panting. Mick chuckled, grabbing his towel again then his water. He took a long drink then offered it to Sara. She accepted. 

“Brutal training. Every day. Like your assassin friends I am sure.”

“Hmm…” Sara handed the water back then started pulling off the tape. Mick followed. She nodded at his burns. “So what’s the story behind those?”

“Snart didn’t tell you?” Mick chuckled. “And here I thought he was telling you everything there was to know about the both of us.”

“Not everything,” countered Sara. 

Mick grabbed his undershirt and pulled it on, then his button up shirt. He pulled his arms through but left it unbuttoned. He took at seat on the bench and Sara followed, straddling it and ending up facing him. 

“Job was easy. In and out. To do it we needed to set off the sprinkler system. Easy enough but…Back then, my obsession with the flame. Well, you know. I let it consume me that day. Nearly got us killed. He bailed… I escaped with the scars.”

Sara nodded and they sat in silence until she yawned. 

“Am I boring you?”

“Sorry,” she said with a grin. He waved her off. 

“Go get some sleep, Birdie.”

“You, too,” she said and he nodded, standing and heading to the room he and Snart shared. Which was down the hall from hers. She paused at her door to look at him. “Night Mick.”

“Goodnight, Sara.”

Sara climbed into bed and frowned as that tiredness left her. Ten minutes later and she was still wide awake. Frustrated, she was about to leave her room when there was a knock. Curious, she went to her door and on the other side was Mick. Sara stepped aside and let him in. He eagerly found Kendra’s abandoned bed and settled in. 

“You don’t snore, do you?” she asked. 

“Like a chainsaw.”

Sara groaned, but found her bed. When her head hit the pillow, she was tired again. Was this what she needed? Just someone WITH her to sleep? Apparently so. 

“You’re not going to wake up and stab me in my sleep, are you?” he asked, settling down on his pillow. He didn’t cover up with a blanket. “Because I left the kevlar in my room.”

“I’ll try not to,” she muttered. “So long as you don’t set me sheets on fire.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, trust me when I say if I’m setting your sheets on fire: it will be because of a different reason.”

Sara threw her extra pillow at him and he caught it before tucking it under his head. She shook her head before settling down again, closing her eyes. 

She was asleep in under a minute, and when she woke up he was gone. She’d see him again at breakfast and she’d casually ask him how he’d slept. 

“Very well, Blondie. How about you?”

“Same.” 

.

.

.

“Are my eyes deceiving me or are Mick and Sara smiling at each other?” whispered Stein behind his coffee cup. Jefferson looked up from his cereal, studied the pair, then shrugged. 

“Yeah. So?”

“Strange.” Stein looked at Snart as he walked in. Snart had bags under his eyes and his expression glowered as his gaze fell on Mick and Sara. “Very strange indeed…”


End file.
